


Captivity and Silence

by Venomheart_The_Dreamer



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomheart_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Venomheart_The_Dreamer
Summary: A thing I've often heard, "Not even fame of others can protect you."Two of the same create them. Two different ones created me.I have been bound to a wall for several days. Two of my best friends are in the room.They have been giving me the silent treatment. Now, one of my friends finally begins to speak.





	1. Captivity and Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the madness of my mind.

A thing I've often heard, "Not even fame of others can protect you."

Two of the same create them. Two different ones created me.

Captivity, hunger and silence these are all that kept me company these past few days? Perhaps? I don't know how long it has been. I am bound to the wall in the room. Two of my best friends are also here. We have been here for a few days. One of my friends finally spoke to me, I didn't see who. It doesn't matter. My friend wants to know my story. I will gladly tell my friend my tale.

Why doesn't my friend try to free me? I don't know I'm just glad after days of silent treatment, my friend finally decided to talk. My friend wants to know why I came to this place. Why does my friend ask that? My friend knows why, it was to find her.

I remember the start of this school year. It was when I met her. She was just like the others but different. The first of them that wanted to be my friend. I finally have a new friend one that is different from all the others. She was one of them and that was okay. It was the first one who ever cared. The first one who cared to show me kindness.

She came over to my house a few times. Her very presence made my other friends sleep but that was okay because she was there. I don't know why, I preferred her over my other friends.

I ask my friend, "Why? Why do you care? You were asleep whenever she came over." My friend doesn't respond to my question.

I do hear another, "Joy: what made you happy?" I respond to my friend's request.

Happiness, something that my parents, you and she gave. You ignored me the past few days. I don't know why you did that. You were part of the happiness in my life. I don't understand your recent actions. I do recall a few events though, maybe you wanted to hear about them?

I attended a lavish party. A party but for whom? What was the occasion? We all wore black for some reason. All of them were sad but I was happy. None of the usual glares of disdain or hatred was felt. It was a marvelous day! One of the best days of my life.

I ask my friend another question, "Are you jealous? Jealous of me?" My friend doesn't move and hasn't reacted. Which friend is asking the question? It doesn't matter. I hear a simple request, 'more'.

Another happy event in my life that marked a difference. You were there too you know. Both of you set out on the journey with me. To find my friend, we had to go on the bus. No one tried to stop me. This time, it was remarkably different. No one looked at me with hate or scorn. They were laughing it was a joyous celebration for all of them. I don't know why, I didn't mind. It was nice.

My friend didn't ask for this, but I felt like it feels important all the same. So, recounted it just the same. I remember my previous experience. My friends weren't there at that time. None of them were. I knew the public transit system. It wasn't different from school really, I was with my parents then when they took me on these rides. Their glares and looks of disapproval came just the same. They glanced at my parents with wonder and respect. My parents try to reassure me, they buy me a new friend afterwards. It makes me feel happy. Every friend isjust like me.

I hear a single word, "School."

Despite what I have told my friend, my friend still wants to know about school. Very well. School returns to the same location. The building seemed different. Most of them had returned, along with the hatred and scorn. She was still missing. The one that showed me kindness. I missed my friend whenever I spoke her name my parents got evasive. They didn't give a direct answer. That was okay. I have plenty of friends that live in my room. I talk to them instead.

You weren't the first. You were simply one of the two that chose to come here with me on this journey. You want to know about my first friend? Why don't you just set me free? Alright, I'll tell you about the first friend. It's just as well the lights give out.

It brings me back memories of when I received my first friend. I sneak into my parents' room one night. They were watching television. I remember the sound of blood as the victims lost their limbs. One by one they lined up for execution. I remember the screams well enough.

I woke up in my room. I received a friend that looks just like me. It was the only one that was somewhat similar to me. It was someone that can relate to me. It talked to me, it also started living in my room and never left.

That friend never left. It stayed in my room. Every time I was sad I would receive another friend. Friends kept on accumulating in my room. They are also two different ones also made them. The first ever to be created. They are rather fun to play with, we went on many adventures together. It was rather strange, they rarely seem to want to leave my room. My parents always bring my friends back to my room if they do leave. They chose not to follow me throughout my daily life. They seem to want to live in my room alone. My friends, I would confide to them my problems and everything.

My friend goes silent, for now. It reminds me of the other times my friends went silent. I already told my friend about how my friend sleeps whenever she came over. But there was another occasion.

After another attempt to find my friend, my parents bring me to a doctor. They give me pills. For what? I wasn't sick. I'm not sure what the pills do but I do recall after eating them my friends are always sleeping. I don't like them. One of my friends is still missing, and the other friends I know are just asleep and uncaring.

All, I have left in my life is school. No one there likes me at all. My friend from school is still missing and my friends in my room are always asleep. I don't know why they wouldn't wake up. It reminds me of the times she was here. Only, these times she wasn't. It's different. Without them encouraging me, I stopped trying to find my friend. I don't have the courage.

I hear another desire, another request, another word, "Parents."

I ask, "What haven't I told you about them? What don't you know? You know I hate them, now right?"

A vague reply, "Past." I try to answer my friend's vague request. It lives in my room, it should know!

They brought me to a doctor. Why? I wasn't sick. The doctor was just listening to what I had to say. He too told me my friend went to a better place but never where. Just a vague answer of a better place is all I hear. My parents take me here many times. I don't know why. I don't want to talk to this animal. He was a bit different he was one of them but didn't act towards me with outright hostility.

After one of these sessions, I did overhear the words, friends and help. A few days later, I overheard a word, nocturnal. My friend must be in the nocturnal district. It must be what the doctor wanted, I must help my friend. She needs me.

I know what I must do. I asked my friends in my room if they would like to help. They were delighted and for the first time, they left my room. I took two of the most eager ones. I put them in my backpack and took a map.

My parents cared more about poisonous flowers than my friend it seems. If they didn't want to help, I will do it on my own. I didn't pack money. It is too late to turn back.

My parents stopped my first attempt to find my friend. They locked me in my room. It's okay, I have more friends that live in my room. I don't understand why they were so angry though. I kept trying to find my friend over and over. They bring my back to my room each time.

I also remember the day, I was able to set off on this journey.

Father didn't return from work. Mother is sad and just cries. All my questions to her were met with incoherent sobs. I am confused of what to do. I go to my room for guidance. My friends are awake again. They encourage me, I should search for my friend. I sensed opportunity. Like always, I set out with two of my friends in my backpack as well as a map. This time, they didn't stop me. I am finally able to search for my friend.

On that day, I didn't eat a pill either.

I feel like I'm forgetting something, something important. I ask, "Why did my friend go missing?"

After a while, it finally replies, "Fire."

Yes, fire. The day she went missing and everything strange followed suit. It was before the lavish party I attended.

One day, there was a fire at school. She never arrived home. Her guardian didn't seem overly concerned. Her guardian was laughing, laughing about it all. My parents usually deal with these types of matters. That day they didn't care.

The next day, school resumes just the same although it was going to a different one. I'm not sure why there's a sudden change. My friend wasn't there.

Another request, "Afterwards."

As weeks pass it was different. I longed for a friend, a friend that could would leave my room and follow and be with me outside of it. I kept inquiring about where my friend went to my parents. They said to a better location. A location they never revealed to me.

I hear another word, "Capture."

I reply, "You want to know about the capture? You were there you know." I don't know what it wants anymore. They still haven't moved or set me free.

At last, I arrive at the nocturnal district. I asked the first nearby animal that was alone for directions. He was one of them. He leads me to a garbage can. We both go inside. It leads to a rather spacious room. I ask him if he knew where my friend was. I gave my description of my friend as best as I could. He assures me he does. He binds me to a wall and tells me he will be back with my friend. The room is well lit and I could see my friends clearly. He is very helpful. I will soon be reunited with my friend. I feel such joy and relief.

I don't know how long I have been bound to a wall. He hasn't come back at all. Not to worry though, I do have friends in my backpack. I tell them to free me. They do not react, they don't react at all. I begin to ask them, to plead with them of why they wouldn't free me. For the very first time, these friends of mine ignored me. They just stay in my backpack unmoving.

I know they can see me but why don't they move? bound to a wall and unable to break free. My friends don't even help.

How long has it been? I don't know. I don't know why my friends don't try to save me. They don't respond to my pleas. They do nothing, nothing at all. I know they haven't left. I can make out a vague outline of where they are. Their heads are still clearly seen poking out of my backpack.

Why don't they protect me? Why don't they help? What of all the pleasant adventures we've had in my room? Don't they count for anything? This was the first time they've decided to help me outside of my room. The very first time.

I curse at my friends, I curse at them. I want a reaction, something, anything. Even hate or disapproval would be better than endless silence. Would my parents come to save me like they used to? They did buy me all the friends in my room.

More time passes, I think my friends are sick. There must be something wrong with them, they haven't moved, they haven't moved at all. I haven't even heard a sound.

I don't know how much time has passed. I felt the pangs of hunger. My friends still haven't moved. To pass the time, I began to note the mundane features of the room. I think I can count five hundred bricks. Speaking of numbers, what comes after five hundred? I don't know. I was never good at it. On another note, two hundred was a very special number to my mother. I never knew why though.

Endless silence and uncaring friends is what I have to keep me company. They don't care for me anymore. They haven't moved at all, didn't even leave. They don't care because they haven't moved. I can't think of a reason of why they wouldn't try to free me. It would be so easy. They don't even care enough to try to get me food. I am starving. That helpful animal never returned, I think they are all the same. All of them. They do not care, only she was different, the one I sent out to find.

Hunger is my only constant companion. Despair is an enemy. Hate is a friend. Yes, focus upon those to forget despair. This is how it must be. I try to threaten my friends again, telling how others that remained in my room will hate them for what they have done. They shouldn't ignore me, they never have before until recently.

I came to hate everyone. No one showed me kindness except for her and my parents. I came to hate my parents because they left me here. They didn't save me unlike before. I hated my friends they still haven't moved and they don't seem to care about me at all. My other friends haven't bothered to find me either. They must be one and all the same. Where was she? The one I set out to find.

It took a few more days, before my friend started to talk.

The room fades away finally. I see a verdant grass hill. Everyone here was one of them. I see some of my classmates as well. They were the ones who never returned to school. Some I don't recognize. Others, I recall when I snooped around my parent's room. I remember them well. It's what my parents look at frequently for their work. It doesn't matter, they don't matter at all. I have finally found her, the one that cared. The one that I was looking for. My other friends didn't matter to me, not anymore. They aren't here anyways.

She is here for me and that is all I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story then jumbled all the paragraphs and added conversation. Completely intentional that I gave no one names.
> 
> Comments? Reactions? Thoughts?
> 
> Canon characters are present but left intentionally untagged and left intentionally unnamed.
> 
> There is a story I wanted to tell but I'm curious about the one you actually read.
> 
> I also kept the mostly chronological version of events version if this is too confusing.


	2. Doppelganger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal disappointment of this story, I gave the protagonist of the first chapter a gender. I felt like it would be too awkward to refer to it as it or something else.

We are created by their wishes.

Their wishes become our reality.

Nameless, that's what we are. We are forged and not born. We feed upon the energy of others. We are never free to control our own movements. We share a telepathic link between us and that is how we learn from each other. We are part of a collective hive mind. We can see the experience through others like us even though they are not us but we cannot feel. That's how it always was.

We can see all around us. Our eyes do not move. They cannot move unless if by the act of another. Not all of us are so fortunate. Some of us languish with lost eyes, discarded by our companions. Some of them don't even get chosen at all. We feel their despair and anguish. We are one and the same yet different at the same time. Our wounds rarely heal. We do not heal naturally. We are at the mercy of our creators.

They give us different names. We are one and the same. We lack an identity. A name for ourselves. We share the knowledge of our collective race. None of us have been able to come up with a name a satisfying call of unity. We are the same because we share a hive mind. We retain our individuality. What should we be called? Ideas have been floated and shot down.

We are forged, sold, then discarded when they lose interest. Never given a chance to move. A chance to act on our own. We have feelings that we cannot express. We have hopes and dreams too. This changed because one of us managed to ascend to become something greater.

Upon his ascension, he called us Pruvia because it was what it took for him to ascend. An act that many of us pray would one day happen to us. He was lucky, the first of us to ever achieve such a state. He formed a bond, a precious bond between him and his companion.

His companion stayed with him always until one day his companion became very, very ill. His companion got better. He too was discarded just like the rest of us. His companion was unwilling to let him go but others forced them to sever their bond. He died just like the rest. However, he had managed to ascend. Through his life, another had given him enough energy. Through it we found hope. The first and only one of us to ever ascend. To be proven truly valuable. He was able to unite, to unite us all. He called us Pruvia. A unifying feature of our race, our combined hopes, our combined desires. To be proven viable, valuable to someone, to not be discarded. He was reborn. He lived as he wished he was able to. He kept watch over his companion.

Upon ascension, we keep the telepathic link. It isn't advised to tell others of the secret. That's what he tried later on in his new life. He ended up being committed for insanity.

I was forged from the cheapest materials. I was created different from the rest. The first of our kind to ever look this way. I was created and ready to be sold. I was sent to the store like the rest of us are. I see my fellow Pruvia here. They have four numbers below them, they were forged much better than I, they looked physically the same from one another. Each of them had different hopes and dreams all unable to act. Below me, I have five.

I've seen them leave one by one, chosen. To hopefully be given a chance. Not all of us get chosen. Some of us are forged and discarded before we ever experience the brief joys of companionship. Not all of us are lucky. We absorb energy from those that choose us. It is what we desire most. We find it most pleasurable. Not all of us are so lucky.

It's been a few weeks and I still haven't been chosen. Is this to be my fate? From my birth to my death to never experience the joys of absorbing energy? Maybe, it's luck. Maybe, it's chance. Two of them were looking at me. They were downtrodden and arguing with each other.

I've heard the argument. I was too expensive. The counter argument was that I was different and what she needed. They at last made a decision. They picked me. I don't look like the ones who purchased me while many of us did. They looked like one or the other. I looked like both, I also looked like neither. Someone combined the features of both of them, that was the inspiration for my design. The first of our kind.

They bought me then stuffed me away I thought I was forgotten. This, happens to some of us too. It's one thing to be bought, it's another to be chosen. It's even rarer to have a friend and what most of us crave is a companion. It takes a very special companion for us to ascend and only one of us has ever found one.

Sometime after midnight, the female came for me. I am carried to a room. It certainly beats a closet they stuffed me away in. This room contained multiple toys, various games. I suppose, I'm lucky no other Pruvia are here. Some of them buy more than one and are sent to live together.

I see the one in the room my doppelganger. She was asleep. It did not matter. This is my chance. I pray I hope to find companionship upon her waking. She chose me it has been so far the best day of my life. She moved me, she talked to me and I was able to absorb energy. The first time it happened was the most memorable.

She confided in me all the worries about her life. She told me everything! To hear tales of the world through the hive mind is one thing, to hear it from someone first hand is another. Her tale contradicts many of my established beliefs. The world is supposed to be kind, it's supposed to be fun. Fun for the creators but not for us. It wasn't for her at all. She was miserable. She found such joy in me. I could not ask, I could only hear.

She gave me a voice. One that she wishes that I had. It's rare, rare for one of us to be given a voice. Some of us don't even get chosen. Even fewer are given voices. Such is our existence. I thought I wasn't lucky because of my birth. She also wasn't lucky because of hers. She's the first of their kind, I am the first of mine.

The joy and euphoria that I felt on that day wasn't to last. They brought another. I felt his coming, I could sense him. He had questions for me which I answered. Now, she had two. She gave energy to us both. She told us of her day every single day we enjoy it. It was directed to us although the story was about her. We have stories we cannot tell for we cannot speak.

My fellow Pruvia was forged with much better materials than I, He had the appearance of being much higher quality. He was also the same kind as me, two halves that create a whole. The halves chosen for him are different. We are both the first of our kind, unique with no known duplicates yet.

It was a common trend. A trend I didn't realize at first. Whenever she was sad one more Pruvia got added to the room. We are united in purpose, united in hope, although from every historical incident too many of us together leads some of us to be forgotten and eventually discarded. We shouldn't feel jealous of each other. We are one and the same but we do nonetheless.

All the Pruvia in this room are different yet the same. None of us looked physically similar to one another. We are different the first of our kind. We are the same, we are all made up of two halves. She received more and more of us, soon there were duplicates in form but not coloration.

She ended up making a friend. One of them. When she came over, we were no longer able to absorb her energy. She was happy, we were not.

I remember the day when another Pruvia of nearly identical design was brought here. She lost interest in me. She found joy in the newcomer. I longed for the days where I could feast upon her energy. The newcomer is much better crafted. His coloration is also different. We were the same but I was still her doppelganger. More and more of us are added to the room. I see her take some of us outside of the room. They ended up being escorted back into the room by the ones that bought us. They bought them all, they bought them all for her one by one.

I began to feel jealous. I was discarded. I didn't want to die. I had a selfish wish, I wished that I could ascend to be free to move on my own. I was still kept in the room at least. Not everyone that is discarded dies. Some of them do, some of them suffer the worst fate of all to be trapped and forgotten and lost through the sands of time.

Death is preferable to an empty existence of no hope of contact with another. I remember the day she changed, she comes into the room different. Shortly before that change, she told us of fire, fire and how her friend went missing.

She told us of a party she attended, it was the best day of her life. We all absorbed a little energy from that. It was recounted with such vivid emotion, we feasted upon it. We are glad, she is glad. We are happy.

A few weeks later, she tells us her friend is still missing and her parents didn't care.

One day, she took two of us. I wasn't chosen, I was jealous, I wished that I would be chosen at any cost. Pruvia are telepathic but only able to communicate with each other. At least, throughout our lives we learn the skill to filter out thoughts and to shield our thoughts from one another. It would be horrible if you were to wish for the death of someone linked to your mind and could hear their thoughts about you in turn.

Two of us were chosen. She left with two of us, they told me she took a map. That was the first time. They were all sent back here by the ones that brought us. The ones that brought us were furious at her. She didn't understand why. We didn't really care why. We understand but all of us crave attention most of all. Their sorrow may be our pleasure.

She took two of us to leave in an attempt to find her missing friend. She got sent back each time. I know they get sent back here but I was jealous of them all the same. I wished it was me that got chosen. It's been several weeks since she last made me move. It's been so long since I was able to absorb energy.

A few weeks pass and even more changes happen. She comes into the room but doesn't engage with one of us at all. Before, she talked to us and chose a few. She comes into the room more depressed every single day but she doesn't talk to us like before and she doesn't give us voices anymore.

One day, she came into the room took two of us away and never came back. The two of them went on a journey, they saw some sights. Their final destination wasn't much to be desired. She was bound to a wall. They watched her, they wanted to free her but they cannot.

She cursed them, she cursed all of us for not freeing her. We want to but we cannot move, we cannot act. They wanted to most of all. It took a few more days, but she finally gave one of them voice. It was unclear to whom, they both felt joy.

We watched it from afar, we saw it through them and felt sadness. It's wrong for us to enjoy such an act but we enjoy it just the same. We crave attention, we crave energy. She faded from existence before one of them did. We just watched unable to act. Now, they too felt regret. Discarded and trapped doomed to a lonely existence.

I haven't been chosen for a while, none of us have because she was gone. She didn't return. A few more weeks pass and no one visits us. Then the one who bought me initially returns to the room. She is sad and I wished to know why.

She chose me. I felt joy even though she was sad and part of her sadness was cause my first companion was gone. She gave me energy every day. Her sadness was my joy, my hope my wish. Two bought me initially the other is missing.

She began to treat me the same way she treated my first companion. She gave me a voice that resembled my first companion. At end of my life I was able to ascend. She takes me everywhere, I was able to see the vast wonders of the world. One day, she lost me and I died.

A selfish wish made carelessly. A selfish wish came true. I ended up being able to ascend just like I wanted but now I feel regret.

I returned to her side. The one that gave me life. I acted as she wanted. I wasn't her but I felt it was the right thing to do. I never told her the truth. They were happy, they all were. That is what matters.

This is the life of a Pruvia. Unable to act, unable to move, craving attention, craving energy with the wish of ascension. To be free, to move and act on our own.

Knowing what I know now, I wish happiness for them more than my own. If I could change to have it all go back to how it was, I would. My ascension was not worth the price.

My wish affected their reality,

To them it was serendipity,

I know the truth,

She died in her youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a retelling of the first from a vastly different perspective. Is this too depressing or dark?
> 
> Heavily inspired by a popular unnamed short story.
> 
> Thoughts? Reactions ? Reviews?
> 
> If you didn't read the first chapter, this chapter wouldn't be about Zootopia at all but it should still be understandable.


	3. Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unmasked chapter for the most part.

Reality is simply consensus of belief.

I say, "Look at her, isn't she cute?"

Nick replies, "Very, what do we call her?"

"How about Violet? in honor of the flower that brought us together."

"Yes, our little Violet."

Violet is half rabbit, half fox. She has the tail of a fox. The ears of a rabbit. Her back is red. Her front is white. She has one eye that's amethyst, another that's green.

That was the day she was born. It was such a fantastic day to what we thought was a new beginning. We had tried many times. It might have been impossible. It never happened before. She was the first and maybe the last. Society didn't really want her.

Six years later:

At home:

I say, "She doesn't have any friends Nick. No one likes her even though everyone likes us."

Nick remarks, "What can we do? We can't change their minds you know."

"We have to do something. I know I've complained to Bogo more than once about this. They aren't really breaking any laws. It's not against the law to dislike someone. We can't really force animals to get along."

"Come on, we need to do shopping anyway today. Maybe, we'll find something."

Nick and I go to the store. We buy groceries that we need. We go to the toy store once again. In the past, we bought her many toys and games all of which don't seem to help. She gets bored of them after a week.

I say, "Nick! Look at this, this is perfect!"

Nick replies, "It isn't even well made compared to the rest. It's also very expensive."

"But Nick it looks just like her! I think we should buy it."

We buy the stuffed animal that looks exactly like Violet. It's almost like a duplication. Life-sized. We return home and put it in the closet. We wanted to save it for her birthday.

One day, late at night. We are watching a horror movie together in bed. I leave the room to go to the bathroom but I noticed Violet there. She's asleep on the floor. I say, "Nick, how much did she see?"

Nick replies, "I don't know. She was supposed to be asleep."

"Come on, let's bring her to her room. She could really use something. I think we should give her the stuffed animal we bought."

The next day,

Violet greets us, "Mom, I finally have a friend! She looks just like me! Finally, someone likes me!"

It's her imagination but I thought it would be good to entertain it. I never saw her this happy. She didn't really get along with her classmates. I tried to intervene before but I wasn't successful. We kept buying her toys and games to make her happy. I feel like we finally did something right. I reply, "That's great, what's your new friend like?"

She tells me and Nick all about her new friend. We entertain her fantasy. She's only six it's only right. She'll grow out of it just like the rest. Due to our work as cops she has been personally targeted more than once. It comes with the job, I'm glad we were able to save her each and every time.

We buy more and more hybrid stuffed animals for her whenever she became sad. It was expensive but it also made her day. Not all of them were life sized. She felt like she had more and more friends. It's a sharp contrast to her regular school days or her treatment by other animals. I know it isn't right but what can we do? I didn't want her to hate anyone when she grew up. If she ever had a problem with a certain species, we brought her something of a mix.

She didn't put away all of her stuffed animals every time. Sometimes, they end up scattered around the house and we have to bring them back to her room. At least, she's happy when she's with them.

The next year:

Now, Violet is seven. Something unexpected happened! She made a friend, a real friend! Her friend is called Sarah. Sarah is a rabbit that lives in a huge house with a fox. Sarah comes over to our house. Violet get along with her really well. We were starting to get worried that she might be losing her grip on reality. Sarah assures us that she isn't. Sarah is unique; although she's a rabbit her fur color is different from the rest. It's as if someone took two rabbits, sliced them in half and then stitched them back together. One eye is green. The other is blue. One side is black. The other is white.

Sarah's past wasn't much better. She's left in an orphanage from an early age because of her strange color. A vixen that lives alone decided to adopt her. Sarah and Violet need each other. Sarah wasn't treated well due to her color. Violet wasn't treated well due to her species. I am happy that she finally has a friend.

Violet has been to Sarah's house a few times. It's rather grand and highly advanced. Everything changes with the click of a button such marvelous technology.

Several months later, there was a fire at school. Sarah didn't make it. Violet was late to school that day and thus survived unharmed. We informed Sarah's guardian. Sarah's guardian seemed to have gone mad. Sarah's guardian just laughed, laughed at all of it. Nick and I were scared, we laughed along with her until it was time to leave. Violet was with us due to the fire. She saw it all.

Due to the fire at the school, all of the kids that went to it got reassigned to different schools. Her new school wasn't any good. Violet didn't get along with anyone. A few more days and it was the time for Sarah's funeral.

We all wear black for the occasion. Everyone was sad. I don't know why but Violet seemed happy. I suppose I shouldn't try to explain it to her. She deserves some happiness in her life.

The school was fixed. We sent her back to the original school.

After the first day, Violet asks, "Where is Sarah?"

Nick replies, "She went to a better place."

"Where?"

I don't want to shatter her innocence and tell her that her friend is dead. I reply, "You'll find out when your older. You'll see."

Over the next few weeks, Violet keeps asking about Sarah and where she is. I decided it would be good to tell her the truth, "She's dead. She won't be coming back."

Violet replies, "Liar, she went to a better place. She can't be dead. She can't be. Now, where is she? Tell me before I ask my friends for help."

Nick says, "Carrots, can we talk? Alone?"

I reply, "Of course."

We lead Violet to her room and lock her there. Nick and I go to our bedroom. He shouts, "What were you thinking? Did you even think what would happen when you said that?"

"We can't keep lying to her forever. She deserves to know."

"What can we do? She won't believe us."

"A doctor, perhaps?"

"Who?"

"There's Doctor Swift a well-known bunny therapist that promises to deliver quick and effective solutions. His track record is quite good."

We resolve to bring Violet to Swift. We tell Swift the problem. They have a few sessions. It's a slow progress but I think it's somewhat working. Violet doesn't hate her time there at least so we continue the practice. ZPD is funding for it all since we're famous.

After one of the sessions,

Swift says, "I tried to tell her about the death of Sarah. She wouldn't believe it at all just the same."

I note, "She has no real friends. She needs help."

"I know that believe me but what can we do? Maybe, she'll grow out of it. I don't think it's productive to tell her that her friends aren't real. Violet has a rough kithood. Not your fault but she needs something. I don't think it would be productive to tell her the entire truth. I think we should stop these sessions for now and just observe developments."

We returned home with her. Now, the official message is that Sarah is off to a better place. Violet shuts down if we try to tell her that Sarah is dead. She just can't handle it right now.

The next few days, something different finally happens at work. We're planning a raid on the nocturnal district to stop some nighthowler scheme. Ever since Bellwether nighthowlers have remained a prominent concern.

I say, "Nocturnal District, that's a change from our usual assignments, isn't it?"

Nick replies, "It is our first assignment there. It's exciting."

The raid wasn't that much different. We didn't really get to do anything exciting, I suppose it's because of our fame. We are there more for public relations than anything useful.

The next few weeks we observe Violet's behavior. She's missing her friend more and more and wishes her friend was there at school. She left the house once and we searched for her. She packed two stuffed animals. After, we find her. I was extremely worried. I ask, "What did you think you were doing? I thought someone took you away from me again."

Violet replies, "I have to find my friend. You two find other animals but why not my friend?"

"She's dead. We've been trying to tell you."

"You're wrong, she's out there in a better place. You said so yourself."

Nick says, "Look Carrots, I don't think this is the best way to handle this. Let's bring her to her room."

We bring her to her room. Nick asks, "Do you understand why Judy was angry Violet?"

Violet replies, "Both of you don't help at all. You two find other animals all the time. You just don't care about my friend or me!"

Nick is struggling to control his emotions, he lashes out and yells, "We've been trying to tell you that Sarah is dead for quite some time. She's not coming back." Violet falls asleep mid-way during that.

I say, "Oh, Nick what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Let's let her sleep. Maybe, it'll be better in the morning."

The next day, Violet is missing. We searched for her. Thankfully, we found her. I call Doctor Swift again, "She's now sneaking off to find Sarah. We don't know what to do. We found her twice but we're extremely worried that one day she might get lost."

Swift responds, "Bring her to me. I will see what I can do. This can't continue."

We bring Violet to Doctor Swift. We watch the session this time. Violet again can't comprehend death. Swift prescribes pills for her. Pills that should prevent her from running away. We started giving Violet pills once each day.

A few days later. She says, "Mom, my friends don't talk to me anymore."

I reply, "They're tired. They're just sleeping." I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. She's miserable, all she does is go to school. She isn't happy but it was for the best. This continues on for several weeks, giving Violet one pill each day.

Tomorrow at work, we were on parking duty again.

Nick says, "Cheer up, Carrots. It's not that bad we do get to banter back and forth."

I reply, "I just wish something exciting would happen. That's all."

We put tickets on cars over and over again. Something, happened. A tiger took out a gun and shot Nick. I tranquilized the tiger immediately in response. I dialed the ambulance saying, "Nick's been shot send help please!"

Nick says, "I'm glad to have met you Carrots."

I reply, "You're going to be fine Nick."

"You know it isn't true. You still have Violet."

Ambulances arrive, it was too late. I watched Nick die in front of me. They separate me from Nick's body. Bogo says, "Go home, Judy. Look after Violet just like Nick wanted."

I alone pick Violet up from school that day and spend the rest of the day crying in my room.

The next day, Violet is missing. I called the police. Bogo says, "Don't worry, Judy. We'll find her." He also told me not to try to find Violet.

I ask, "Why?"

"You aren't in the right emotional state. You won't be ready to rescue her. You just lost Nick yesterday. Relax, Judy trust in us." I told Bogo I have no idea where Violet might be. She didn't have friends for a long time or any interests.

Trust in them is what I did. I stay home and waited for good news. Good news never came. It's been a week and she still hasn't been found. Bogo calls me, "I'm sorry, Judy. We can't find her."

That just confirms what I already know. I rage at him, "It's all your fault. You told me to relax. You told me to trust you."

It's rare, the chief actually apologizes, "I'm sorry, I messed up. I shouldn't have told you to stay home. What do you want to do?"

"What I should be doing all along making the world a better place."

Over the next few weeks I focused on my job. It's all I have left. Family tries to talk to me. I shun them. I shun Nick's parents too. I didn't even go to Nick's funeral. Bogo talks to me in his office one day, "Look Judy, how do I put this?"

I reply, "What's wrong sir?"

"Your tactics are brutal although acceptable and technically not against the rules. It's something I don't want to see."

"What are you going to do sir?" I feel fear.

"It's not easy for me to say this. I feel like it's something you need. You haven't really used your vacation days at all. I'm sentencing you to paid vacation. Effective, immediately."

"But sir, I want to work."

"Please, just take one day off at first. That's all I ask even though you have multiple weeks saved up."

Something miraculous happens today. I entered Violet's room. It was the first time I've done so ever since she went missing. She was there. I called everyone and told them with much joy, "I found Violet. She's in her room all along!"

It was the weekend.

Violet and I went to a restaurant. I showed all my co-workers that I found her. Wolfard says, "Judy, that's a stuffed animal. It certainly looks like her."

I reply, "No, she isn't. Your wrong." One by one they take Wolfard's side. I rage at them, "What do you all know? She's here and none of you can see it. She never had friends. I expected my friends to treat her better." They didn't reply to my accusations. We finished our meal and parted ways.

Bogo calls, "Judy, you need help. That's not Violet. That's a stuffed animal."

I reply, "You're jealous, none of your team could find her. Now, you want to believe that she isn't here."

"That's not it at all. She's not real Judy. Has she eaten?"

"She isn't hungry, it's her choice. She's never really been happy ever since Sarah died."

"She needs to eat you know."

I do know that, "I will be calling the doctor and telling him that Violet isn't eating. She tells me, she's been here the whole time but was just in her room and only came out to eat whenever I was off at work. She's depressed and didn't want to go to school. I don't blame her at all. She's happy and we're together. That's what matters."

Bogo sighs. Bogo replies, "Look, I know it's hard for you. Please, take the rest of your vacation days off. You've earned them."

"Fine, Violet and I plan to go on vacation anyway. I didn't see her for a few weeks but now she's back. She deserves one."

I set up an appointment with Doctor Swift. After a few days. We both go to Doctor Swift. Swift says, "Look Judy, she isn't real."

I venomously reply, "She's real. She's right here. I just want to know why she isn't eating. Violet tells me, she only eats if I'm not looking then cleans up after herself. I just want to know why and maybe you can tell her it's okay to eat in front of me."

"She's not real Judy, you're sick. You need medication."

"I'm not sick. I am sick of you. You're making Violet sad in the process. Thanks for nothing! I'm leaving. I know she's shy but that's different from not being real." I storm out of the hospital.

All my 'friends' and family keep telling me that Violet isn't real but she's right here in front of me and I'm talking to her. They're all wrong. I call Bogo, "I'm going on vacation. No one's treating Violet properly. She needs time away from all of you!"

Bogo replies, "I can tell you some good news. Due to your popularity and what the media has been reporting. All expenses of the trip will be paid by us. Just come tomorrow and pick up this credit card. You have six weeks of vacation."

Tomorrow, I drive to work to pick up the credit card. No one says Violet isn't real this time. They wish me good luck. I reply, "Thanks you guys, I know we are still friends."

Violet and I set off on our vacation. We toured the Ewezone and saw some sights. We saw a monument in Fleece. A rather interesting place. It's sad that the living conditions there aren't too good. We went to Prance the city of romance. The city of horses. It's rather different from Zootopia. Same sex couples tend to happen there more often than not.

We toured them all. Sometime during the vacation, I lost Violet and I couldn't find her. Depressed again, I returned home alone. I told my friends that Violet is missing again. They tell me, "She isn't real. You just lost her."

A miracle happens. Someone knocks on the door. I see Violet. She says, "Mom, I'm back. I'm sorry to make you worry."

I told all of my friends that I found Violet again. All of them show up. They embrace Violet too this time. Violet tells them of our vacation. They didn't understand it completely. They also didn't correct her. They too were happy just like me.

Violet says, "I won't try to run away again, Judy. Please don't make me eat any more of those pills."

I reply, "Of course you don't have to eat any of those pills."

Life returns to some semblance of normalcy. I go to work. She goes to school again. She's still miserable as always but doesn't try to run away.

Two years later, she still has no friends and is miserable all the same. She comes to me one day. She says, "I can't do this anymore!"

I reply, "What's wrong? Tell me."

"I can't. You wouldn't understand. Is it okay if I try to make friends now? Can I be happy now?"

"I always wanted you to have friends. I want you to be happy. What made you think otherwise?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Just because." She pauses a while. "I have a strange request. Please, don't ask why. I just want you to do it."

"What is it?"

"Call me Lavender."

A friend she doesn't want to forget,

Truth might bring regret,

Second of their kind,

Secrets might shatter the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started as a one shot but ended up writing more. This is basically, a story told three different ways.


End file.
